Future Hope
by Shardsofpower
Summary: 3 Teens ditch school to go have some fun, but what happens when Umbrella's leading researcher goes crazy and sets the virus loose, in San Diego? Flame Welcomed, Please R+R, *Completed*
1. A Regular Day At School

Disclaimer:I do not own resident evil, I wish I did, it's one of the coolest games..anyways...  
  
11:30 A.M. Pacific Standard Time  
  
San Diego, California  
  
Clairemont High School  
  
"Wake Up." Danielle whispers as she poked Aaron in the back of the head.   
  
"Wake Up." She said softer trying in vain to wake the person in front of her.   
  
Aaron's head stirred and shifed back to watching the television. It was the last day before Winter Break, the teachers all did the same thing, nothing, the program on the T.V. reflected on a recent number of killings in the past few months, Top Level Government Officials trying to cover things up. Aaron turned his head back to Danielle.   
  
"Why'd you go and wake me up for? I was dreaming about you." Aaron said with his usual charming smile, Danielle just turned her head and made a sound of disgust.  
  
Aaron stared at her taking in her beauty, her beautiful brown eyes went well with her brown hair, in contrast to Aaron's dark green eyes and wild black hair. Aaron laughed as he laid his head back down and quietly fell back asleep. Matt, Aaron's best friend sat a few seats back, he laughed violently as he flicked paper balls at unsuspecting freshman as they walk by the window.   
  
"Hey Aaron, Bell rings in 15 minutes, we're ditching right?" Matt shouted out attracting everyone's attention, including the teachers.  
  
"What was that Mr. Sheets?"  
  
"Ummmmmm...I didn't say anything."  
  
The teacher turned his head, apparently not satisfied with the answer Matt had just given him.  
  
"Matt keep your voice down, yes were ditching, we always freakin ditch, you know that, I don't even know what my 6th period teachers name is." Aaron replied to Matt, Matt just smiled and laughed.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to brag about it."  
  
"And get us suspended? Nice thinking man."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Damn right your sorry."  
  
"Shut the hell up."  
  
"Make me." Aaron replied in his most guttural voice.  
  
"Why don't you both shut up?" Came Danielle's voice.  
  
Aaron turned back around and laid his head down on the desk continuing to watch T.V. After a few minutes Aaron turned back around and looked at Danielle.   
  
"You wanna come with us?" Aaron asked his voice full of hope. She looked up at him and mouthed one word.  
  
(A/N: Not much this chapter I'm just bored and am wasting my time, If people like this story I'll continue it, If people don't like this story, I'll continue it, If I don't like this story I'll continue it, lol) 


	2. And So It Starts

12:15 P.M Pacific Standard Time   
  
San Diego, California  
  
Umbrella Research Station  
  
"Dr. Engals?? What the hell do you think you are doing?" yelled Greg, a low-level researcher,   
  
"I'm fixing everything, My dear boy, this is doomed to failure and now, this mistake will now be rectified."  
  
Dr. Engals, who resembled Christopher Lloyd,(a/n if you don't know who he is.....SHAME ON YOU) walked over to a control box, smashed it, and pressed a large black button, as he did a female voice could be heard sending out an alert.  
  
"10 Seconds 'til destruction and bio-chemical release. 9....8.......7.....6.....5.....4.....3.....2....1" The lab explodes sending the toxins into the air that quickly descend upon the unsuspecting civilians of San Diego.  
  
* * *  
  
Aaron, Matt and Danielle sat in the back of a city bus hoping that they would arrive at their destination soon. They were all momentarily blinded when a bright flash occured in the shape of a mushroom cloud on the other side of the city. One by one they opened their eyes.  
  
"What in the fuck was that?" asked Matt.   
  
"I dont know." was all Aaron could reply. He looked out beyond the main streets and saw burning fires.  
  
* * *   
  
The police chief sat mystified, an earlier explosion had caused the city to erupt in chaos, people looting and anarchists setting of explosions, but that was just the beginning, now reports of the dead walking caused him to order blockades be set and and the SWAT team to defend them. Reports had just come back to him that the dead now walked in hordes most, if not all blockades had been destroyed.   
  
The chief looked out the windows when he heard shots being fired....This was bad, zombies were literally walking by the dozens, obviously they could sense large congregations of people. The zombies had now entered the police station the chief grabbed the intercom and started yelling into it as loud as he could trying to get people to grab up any weapon they could and defend the police station.  
  
* * *  
  
Cars were now driving on the side of the road the bus was in trying to escape the madness. The bus swerved in and out as best as it could, a sudden swerve caught the bus off guard and he swerved as best he could, but unfortunately that was not the best choice, the bus tipped over, Aaron grabbed Danielle as they fell to the floor he hugged her tightly trying to protect her. They both slide across the small aisle and into a rather hard metal pole. The bus finally slowed to a halt.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" asked Matt, concerned about the well-being of his companions.   
  
"I'm fine." Aaron and Danielle said at almost the exact same time.   
  
Aaron slowly got up and he pulled Danielle up with him. He looked over and stares at Matt with a confused look on his face. The absence of everyone's voices that had been on the bus gave them the answer that they were not alright.  
  
"Good thing the lights are out so they can't see any bodies." Aaron mumbled silently to himself. "Matt can you try and open the door?" After finishing the question, he turned his attention to Danielle.  
  
"Everything will be alright."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Honestly....No...But I will protect you."  
  
"You've always like me haven't you?"  
  
"Ever since I first laid eyes on you." Before Aaron finishes responding Matt yells from the front of the bus   
  
"Hey Lovebirds, Come on I got the door open."   
  
Aaron silently led Danielle there as Matt jumped and pulled himself up and out fo the bus. Aaron put his hands together and formed a cradle.   
  
"I'll give you a boost."  
  
Danielle placed her foot on Aaron's hands and he lifted her up, Matt took her by the hand and helped pull her up. Finally Aaron jumped up and grabbed the edge and hauled himself up, upon taking in the scenery he felt his throat constrict and his breath was taken away, flames from burning cars were everywhere, yet Aaron could still see shapes of people burnt to the seats through the cracked and marred windows. Aaron jumped down and silently walked up to a broken down police car and looked inside, the shotgun was still in the lock, he looked at the dead policeman, he grabbed the pistol and spare clips of ammo, he opened the door and dragged the body out, he then got in and took the keys out, after fumbling about for a moment he found the right key and unlocked the shotgun, climbing out of the car he tossed the shotgun to Matt. He cocked it and rested it on his shoulder.  
  
"Well..." Said Matt "I guess we should start walking." They stood there silently for a second then Danielle spoke up.   
  
"Where to? And how come I don't get a gun?" 


	3. What The Hell Is Going On?

"I say we go to my house." Matt says, his tone overly-demanding.  
  
"No. It's too far, my house is just down the street." Aaron said turning to Danielle. "And you didn't get a gun because we don't know if anything is even wrong, I don't want you getting arrested for stealing a cops gun." Danielle smiled at Aaron and replied.  
  
"That's kinda sweet, but we should go now." The two started to walk as Matt stands there for a moment and quietly whispered to himself   
  
"These teenagers always falling for each other." Matt then ran up to the two and started to silently walk beside them.  
  
* * *  
  
The scene the trio now witnessed was gruesome, bodies littered the streets, their skin ripped from their bodies. Aaron took the safety of his pistol.   
  
"Danielle get behind me." Aaron said calmly, not trying to alarm the girl. Matt cocked his shotgun as they started down the street again.   
  
A banging sound emanated from a nearby car, suddenly the door fell off and someone fell out, his wounds were greivous yet he still lived. Matt approached the man and kneeled down to help him, the man suddenly jumped on top of Matt and tried to take a chunk out of him, Matt let go of his shotgun and put both hands on the man's neck, trying to keep him from scoring a bite of his own flesh. Aaron raised his pistol and shot the person in the back, when the man didn't respond Aaron shot again, hitting the person in the back of the neck. Matt threw the body off him and looked up. Danielle stood their with an expression of stark terror.   
  
"You okay Matt?" Aaron asked, concerned for his friends welfare.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. What the hell is going on? That guy looked dead but.....he's alive.....I guess" Replied Matt who had now rolled the body over and was now examining the man.   
  
"From the looks of him.....wait a minute.....this is the principal."   
  
But Aaron was no longer paying any attention to Matt, he was now trying to comfort Danielle.   
  
"Everything will be alright. I have no clue what the hell is going on, but we'll find out." Aaron's tone was comforting.  
  
Matt had always known he had a crush on her, but he never really thought Aaron had any deep feelings for her. Danielle looked up into Aaron's eyes and smiled.   
  
"Now can I have a gun?" Danielle said in a playful manner. Aaron grinned and replied.  
  
"Next gun we find is yours." Aaron placed his hand in Danielle's and they started down the street again with Matt following in tow.   
  
As they turned the corner Aaron dropped Danielle's hand and pulled his pistol and started to fire Matt arrived next to him and started blasting with his shotgun. Things like the principal littered the street, slowly shuffling towards them. A few of them fell, but there were too many, Aaron dropped his clip from his pistol and slammed in another one. Aaron holstered his pistol grabbed Danielle and Matt and tried to get them to come.   
  
Danielle responded well and started running. Matt was still shooting, the things were almost upon them. As Matt turned to run he tripped bringing Aaron down with him. He struggled to his feet. He looked back and a thing grabbed him as he reached for his pistol, but it lay a few feet away. Matt was busy hitting the things with the stock of his shotgun. Aaron tried to get the things off him but it's grip was firm.   
  
He did the only thing he could, he slammed his face into the things face, stunning it, it let Aaron go, he grabbed his pistol turned and shot the thing in it's face. He grabbed Matt and they started to run, Danielle was far ahead of them, but stopped for a second and waited for them to catch up, they slowed to a stop and saw zombies coming up the other street. They turned a quick left and stopped, more of those things, everywhere, they were trapped.  
  
Aaron smiled and ran over to a truck that appeared to be fine. He checked the handle, it was unlocked, he checked around for the keys, pulling the sun-visor down he expects the keys to fall into his hand but was bitterly disappointed when they didn't, he checked the glove compartment and found them, he started up the car, Danielle and Matt jumped in, slammed their doors and locked them. Aaron hit the gas pedal and ran over most of the things, sometimes going out of his way to hit the ones that were out of reach. Aaron pulled into his apartment complex and breathed a sigh of relief as the gate closed behind him. They were safe. For now. 


	4. A Plan

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody.  
  
Super-Tyrant:Thank You, I hope it turns out as well as I planned it to be.  
  
Blooper Queen: I'm glad you like my story, I'll try to keep up the good work.  
  
Aaron led Danielle and Matt up to his Condo, as he unlocks the door he looks back, those things filled the cul-de-sac they were everywhere, he had no idea how they would escape. If they ever needed to. Matt goes to the phone and starts dialing numbers, checking to see if any of his or Aaron's friends made it. Matt hungs up the phone when he finishes.   
  
"No one's there." Matt said silently "It's like we're the only god damn people left in this city, we're trapped with those things." Matt sits on the couch and starts to stare off into space. Aaron turns to Danielle.   
  
"You like tired, you should go take a nap." Aaron says, generally concerned, yet his tone is firm and over-demanding.   
  
"I am pretty tired, can I sleep in your bed?" said Danielle in response to Aaron's statement.  
  
"It's the first door."  
  
As Danielle leaves to take a nap Aaron walks over to Matt.   
  
"Hey, I have a plan, we're running out of ammo, and we need more weapons if we're going to survive." Aaron says trying to get his friends attention.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Replies Matt, knowing that his friend is going to try something crazy.   
  
"You stay here and protect Danielle, I'm gonna go out." He looks at his pistol. "I don't many rounds left, If I'm not back in an hour, you and Danielle get out of here."  
* * *  
Aaron started his father's car, a cheap '95 Ford Explorer, he opened the garage door, hit the gas and sped out hitting as many zombies as he could, he hit the garage door opener and watched the garage close behind him, not wanting anything to get inside. As he sped down the street he began to wonder where his parents were, Aaron didn't really care, his mother was an alcoholic and his Dad was a heroin addict. He took a quick turn left then right, he was heading towards the gun store down the street, It was a good thing he could drive, he didn't have his liscense, even though he was 17, he had spent most of his time camping out with some older friends of his, who were in there 20's, in the desert, learning about guns, survival and anything else he could pick up, they were all military men, some were in the army, others in the navy.   
  
He pulled up to the gun store and shot one of the things in the head, shattering it's skull and sending bits of brain everywhere. He went to the door of shop and tried it. Locked. He wasn't suprised, he jumped back in the car, put it in reverse and backed through the front of the store. The alarms started blaring, no doubt it would attract every single one of those things in the area, Aaron jumped out of the car and went through the window and opened the trunk. He literally started throwing everything he could get his hands on into the trunk. Belts, straps, holsters, pistols, shotguns, rifles and most importantly, ammo. He went to the trunk and started loading all the ammo into the weapons. That was when he heard the first moan.  
* * *  
Danielle woke up, she felt refreshed but she couldn't help crying, she knew in her heart her family was dead, her mother, her father, her siblings, she loved them all deeply, nothing could replace that. She sat up in Aaron's bed, it was quite large with black sheets,but the rest of his room looked simple, All he had was a bed and a dresser, no posters, no symbols or pictures defining anything, just a bed and a dresser. She walked out into the living room, Matt was still sitting on the couch not paying any attention.   
  
"Matt, you okay?" Danielle asked, Matt looked at her.   
  
"I'll be fine, I dont think I'll be seeing my family anytime soon though." Matt sighed and looked out the window.   
  
  
"Matt, where's Aaron?" Asked Danielle  
"He went out to get some supplies, if he's not back in half an hour, he told us to get out of here."  
  
"He WHAT!?!?"  
  
"He went to get some stuff. Trust me you don't need to worry about him, he's been doing dangerous and stupid things since before I knew him."  
  
"But I've started to...well....care about him...."  
  
Matt sat there and looked at her. "Listen, Danielle, Aaron is not like us, he doesn't have a family, he rarely knows happiness, if you ever get the chance look at Aaron's back, you'll see the kind of relationship he has with his father. He's almost never home, he practically lives with me, or any other friend he has."   
  
Danielle sat there in shock, she had never known that his life was this bad, she had known only known the part of Aaron that few see, to her he was always the smart kid that sat in front of her.   
  
"But Aaron....he always smiles."  
  
"That's the show he puts on at school, like he has no problems, he has more problems than almost any kid. Anyway he'll be back soon, if not were getting out of here."  
* * *  
The garage door opened Matt and Danielle were standing there Aaron pulled in and got out of the car. He looked around.   
  
"You guys ready?" Aaron asked his expression revealing nothing.   
  
"What took you so long Aaron?" Matt asked.   
  
"Well..." Aaron said sitting down. "I made it to the gun store and got a lot of supplies. Most of it got used up though. God damn fucking alarm went off and alerted every god damn one of those things, I held them off for awhile used up almost every round of ammo I had. So I had to go to the store room to get some more ammo, I alos found something.....interesting...."   
  
Aaron walks around to the trunk and opens it, inside is a variety of pistols and shotguns, some cases of ammo and a single case with a lock on it. Aaron picks the lock and opens it, inside is an H&K UMP .45, Matt takes it and lifts it up and says one word.   
  
"Sick."   
  
Aaron starts passing out weapons. He gives Matt the UMP and a Desert Eagle .50. He passes Danielle two Berettas with laser sighting. Aaron takes a SPAS 12 Shotgun and a SOCOM pistol.   
  
"Remember, especially you Matt, ammo is limited we don't have a lot. I've heard over a radio that the police station has been barricaded and successfully held off these 'things' which are, well, the most politically correct term is zombies, they've held them off for quite awhile and are taking in survivors, I say we go there." Matt and Danielle look at each other.   
  
"Sounds like a plan. If you let me drive." Says Matt with a grin on his face. Aaron looks at him.   
  
"Deal." 


	5. Loss

Blooper Queen: ::waits for another lightbulb::   
  
Windra: *replies in a russian voice* Thank You  
  
Danielle's head rested on Aaron's shoulder, she was half-asleep, Aaron was staring out the window looking for any other survivors that may have held off the undead. While Aaron and Danielle sat in the back seat looking half-dead, Matt was up front looking exuberant and full of energy as he successfully mowed zombies down with the car. They kept on driving, heading towards the police station. Aaron had little hope, he didn't think that any of them would make it, but he still had to try, for his friends sake, he couldn't quit, he never could and he never would.   
  
He began to think back to the days of his childhood, something he never had, while other kids were playing on the monkey bars at school Aaron sat down and slept, since he was afraid to go to sleep at home for fear of not waking up the following morning. Aaron turned his head from the window and looked at Matt and Danielle, both of them had lived normal lives, with a family, with friends that could come over whenever they wanted. Matt pulled up to the police station, the trio jumped out of the car and headed towards the front door, it was barricaded.   
  
"Damn it, towards the back door everyone." Aaron whispered trying not to alert anything that may lay nearby.   
  
Shots rang out as Matt started firing his Sub-Machine Gun into the air, Aaron looked to see what he was firing at, something was on the wall, moving fast, it leaped and slamnmed into Matt, it's brains were pulsating, they weren't encased in a skull, Aaron whipped out his shotgun and blasted the creature in the head, it fell forward and slowly got back up, Danielle took out her pistol and started firing madly at it.   
  
The creature jumped again landing on the side of the building, Matt got up and started firing at it again. A long tounge was exposed from it's mouth, it lashed out hitting Matt's gun from his grasp, he then un-strapped his own shotgun and started firing at it, it leaped again this time it's tounge lashed out towards Matt, he didn't move, it's tounge sliced through his neck, blood spurted out and flew across the ground. Matt's body fell down, his head slowly fell off then bounced and rolled and stopped at Aaron's feet, an expression of stark horror on his face.   
  
Aaron looked up, he took out his shotgun and yelling loudly leaped at the creature tackling it, the creature tried to get up, but Aaron was faster, he flipped up and started firing his shotgun into the creatures skull, pump, shoot, pump, shoot, that's they it went, even when he ran out of ammo. Danielle came up to him and grabbed his shoulder, he whirled around. His face full of pain and rage. He dropped his shotgun and fell to the ground. Looking up at Danielle he slowly stood, took her in his arms and kissed her. The moans of zombies could be heard in the distance, and were getting closer, Aaron broke the kiss and looked around, they were coming, he let go of Danielle.  
  
"Get inside, there should be a backdoor." Aaron said firmly.  
  
"What about you?" Danielle responded.   
  
"I'll be fine just go."  
  
Danielle looked hesitant but she left, looking back every few feet she ran. Aaron picked up his fallen friends weapons, the shotgun, the desert eagle, and the UMP. He belted the desert eagle and strapped the shotgun to his back. The zombies were closer, within 10 feet, he aimed the UMP towards them and started firing, slowly he retreated, taking steps back, he was firing like this was his last battle. The gun clicked, empty, he pulled out the shotgun, but soon that went to waste also. Running out of ammo fast, he whips out the desert eagle, each round took out a zombie, a few were left now, pulling out his last gun he fires away dropping a few more.  
  
Out of ammo, and ideas, with two zombies left he tries the insane, he ran forward, slid, and swept one zombie off his feet, the other zombie fell foward trying to land on Aaron who stuck both of his feet out and kicked the zombie in the head knocking it off. He flipped up and stomped on the other zombie's head, smashing it into oblivion, he fell to the ground next to his friends body, he sat there, staring at for what seemed an eternity.  
  
A small tap on the back shook him out of his trance, he looks back slowly, a person in a torn up police uniform is standing there.  
  
"You okay kid?" The policeman said with a concerned tone.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen, everything was supposed to be okay." Aaron replied his voice somber.  
  
"That's life kid. Come on, your girlfriend's inside."  
  
"My girlfriend?" Aaron said quizzically  
  
The policeman helped Aaron up, they walked the short distance to the back of the police station and entered the door, when it was closed, a few other officers took a large metal pipe and barred the door. Danielle rushed up and hugged Aaron, the held each other for a moment then Danielle broke the silence.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" She asked  
  
"Yea, everything will be fine." Aaron replied. He let go of her when the officer that had come for him tapped him on the back.  
  
"The chief wants to see you. By the way my name is John." The officer said  
  
"Aaron." He replied as the two shook hands.   
  
John led Aaron down a hallway and up some stairs and down another hallway and then the two stopped in front of a door, John knocks and is rewarded when a gruff voice tells them to come in. John opened the door and lets Aaron enter first.  
  
"Aaron, this is the chief of police, Mark Delian." Said John introducing the two.  
  
The chief of police slowly turned his chair around to reveal a man in his late 40's, he was a little taller than Aaron, around Five foot Eleven Inches. Delian stood up and walked over to Aaron. The two shook hands, finally releasing the tension Aaron spoke.  
  
"What's this about?" Aaron asked  
  
"Well, your girlfriend mentioned that you two and another boy had come from across the city. While that is impressive in itself, you must be extremely skillfull to do something like that." The Chief said with an impressed tone of voice.  
  
"Or it was just luck, now what the hell is going on with this city." Replied Aaron  
  
"There was an explosion at a lab....killed everbody working there and in a surrounding 800 ft. radius. The explosion released a chemical into the air, it infected most people." Said John  
  
"So what about that fucking thing that killed my friend." Said Aaron getting slightly angered.  
  
"That was a Licker. A report on all the different creatures was faxed to us. How did you manage to kill it?" Asked the Chief  
  
"I shot it in the head." Aaron replied his voice grim. "Look I just want to get out of this fucking city. Do you guy's have a plan?"  
  
"We're working on one." Replied the Chief.  
  
"I'm going to check on Danielle, you guys better hurry with your plan....or else their might not be much of your brains left to work on one." With saying that Aaron left.  
  
He went down the stairs and saw Danielle sitting on the bench crying. He went up to her and sat on the bench next to her. He circled his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She looked up for a brief moment and buried her face into Aaron's shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
"John, go run a file on the kid, I have a feeling about him..." Said Delian as Aaron left the room.  
  
"Right away Sir." With saying that John left the room.  
  
The Chief swiveled his chair to look at his boarded up window. So often he had done this to get a view of the city, never had he imagined that such an event was actually possible. He pulled out, from under his desk, a magnum. He opened the chamber and put in one bullet, he spun it and snapped it shut, spinning it again, he pulls the hammer back and puts it to his head and smiles. 


	6. 2nd Plan, Another Loss

Blooper Queen: Thanks for the lightbulb  
  
Ramen: I am a San Diego resident myself and I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Matro Ramza Blue:Thank You  
  
BoyRacer: hey man, that was a different Danielle and yes it is a great story, later.  
  
John sat at a computer typing, trying to get information on Aaron, his profile was finally pulled up.  
  
Age: 17  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Height:5'9"  
  
Weight:175 lbs  
  
John continued to scroll down trying to find other things. His eyes widened with shock, ex-black dawn....John looked up at the ceiling, that had explained everything, the black dawn was a Navy Seals program for individuals under 18. John continued to read. "He was decorated for valor in combat in some drug war in Columbia, rescued 4 people while sustaining injuries." John smirked and thought to himself. "There's no such thing as luck, it was skill." John got up smiling, he couldn't wait to tell the chief, at the exact moment he had that thought a gunshot came from across the hall, the chief's office.  
  
John bolted through the door and into the Chief's office and saw Iron's body, blood and bits of skull and brains were everywhere and a .357 magnum was in his hand. John's hands dropped to his sides. "Chief...."  
  
* * *  
  
Aaron looked towards the stairs when he hears the gunshot, Aaron had suspected this would happen, he had seen other people take their lives because of stress in their life. He looked around at the rest of the survivors, there were only 7 of them, and he had to do something to get them out of this forsaken city. He turned as he heard footsteps walking down the stairs, John looked distressed.  
  
"Chief's dead." John said with a disturbed look.  
  
"I suspected that much." Aaron said  
  
"You should have told us..." Said John with a mournful grin  
  
"What?" Aaron asked questioningly  
  
"Black Dawn, I believe your rank was Lieutenant Colonel when you left?"  
  
"Thats right." Aaron said stoic and un-wavering  
  
Danielle looked up at the two men having this discussion and decided to put her two cents in. "What's Black Dawn?"  
  
Aaron looked at her. "It's a militaristic group of ex-navy seals training kids to become soldiers. I was recruited at an early age because my parents didn't care for me."  
  
* * *  
  
Aaron stood in full battle regalia, he and all the other survivors had raided the armory and stashed all the weapons they could, the plan was for Aaron and John to hold off the undead horde while Danielle got all the others safely stashed away in a SWAT van. John carefully opened the back door and steppes out followed by Aaron who held a fully automatic HK5K up at arm level ready to fire, he slowly slid against the wall and peeked around the corner and pulled his head back.  
  
"There's about 20 of them...." Aaron commented "They're pre-occupied....with some bodies...."  
  
John looked around, "call the others to the van."   
  
Aaron went back to the door and knocked three times, Danielle came out looking nervous, "where are they?" she asked.  
  
"They're around the corner, if you hurry you guys can make it while we hold them off..." Aaron replied  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
"We'll be fine, as soon as you guys are out we'll climb the ladder and drop down the other side of the building and wait for you...Don't worry, everything will be fine..." with saying that Aaron pulled her close and gave her one last savoring kiss before sending her off. "Now go." Aaron watched her and the other survivors take flight. He walked back over to John.  
  
"Now or never..."  
  
Aaron took a grenade, un-pinned it and threw it straight into the mob of zombies...he waited for explosion...but it didn't come, insteading of getting rid of half the zombies like he expected it just alerted them. He looked at John. "Fucking cheap ass government, it was a fucking dud" He moved and opened fire aiming at head level, the zombies had already moved into a position so they could not reach the ladder and we're cut off with no escape, Aaron started taking steps back while John was firing, not aware of the closeness they bore on him.   
  
Realizing that it was no hope and he had to retreat John turned to run but was caught on the back and pulled into the horde, yelling and screaming as the zombies ripped and tore at his skin, Aaron, seeing this moved in and butted the zombies in the head with his SMG, effectively making them drop John without wasting ammo. He pulled John back and started firing with one hand.   
  
John looked up at Aaron and smiled. "hey kid...thanks...now run." Aaron turned to see that John had un-pinned a grenade. Aaron turned and jumped inside a dumpster, the explosion rocked it over and Aaron came tumbling out, he looked around and found the rest of the undead eliminated. Aaron gripped his gun and started to climb the ladder only to be interrupted by another creature that was on the ground, it was huge...around 9 feet, tentacles replaced one if it's hands, and half of his face was covered in scars...and the creature uttered one word "stars."  
  
(a/n: cliffhanger, yay! aren't they fun...?") 


	7. A Hero Fallen

Blooper Queen: taffy???ummmm...okaaaaayyyy...  
  
Aaron continued to climb up the ladder as fast as he could, upon reaching the top he stopped and looked down, it was gone...whatever it was. He turned to run across the rooftop and stopped dead in his tracks. The creature had jumped on to the roof, Aaron backed up slowly around the creature, it had uttered something before 'stars' was it? As Aaron turned to run once again the creature whipped out a tentacle and tripped Aaron, who slid to the edge of the roof and struggled to keep from falling.   
  
He pulled himself up and reached for the LAW on his back. (a/n: he got it from the armory, LAW stands for Light Artillery Weapon, it's basically a small rocket launcher tube that pops out.) He popped open the tube and flipped the sight up and fired it headed for the creature who moved to the side and let it pass him, Aaron dropped the LAW and moved for his automatic, he squeezed the trigger back and let out a stream of bullets.  
  
The creature seemed to stumble back, but then regained his composure, he jumped up and landed behind Aaron and grabbed him by the neck, he lifted Aaron up and over the side of the roof. "Starsssss." Aaron smiled and drew a large knife from his belt and rammed it into the creatures elbow, it dropped him, Aaron fell and caught the side of the roof. The creature stopped growling and reached for Aaron again, who let go and caught a pipe. He turned and looked on the road, the SWAT van was sitting there, everybody had gotten out and was looking at the deranged creature. It roared and leaped off the building, knowing what it was going to do Aaron slid down the pipe, ripping and cutting his hands.  
  
He landed and fell to the ground as his leg gave away with a sickening crunch. Aaron rolled over picked up his gun and started to fire. A few bullets hit it in the back of the head. Enraged it turned and ran for Aaron. He took and un-pinned a grenade. The creature picked him up and slammed him against the wall. Aaron coughed up blood. The creature roared as it reared it's tentacled arm back. Aaron shoved the grenade in it's mouth while taking his pistol and shooting it in the arm causing it to drop him a second too late.  
  
* * *  
  
Danielle watched in horror as the monster picked up Aaron, she yelled and tried to run, but one of the survivors grabbed her. "We have to get out of here, he's dead." Danielle turned and smacked him. "Let me go." Danielle turned back towards the building but was too late, the grenade went off and a mess of gore flew in every direction.  
  
Danielle fell to the ground crying. One of the female survivors walked to her and put her arms around her. "He's dead, there was nothing we could do. He died a heroes death, let's make sure that his death wasn't in vain though. Please come." Danielle got up, walking backwards towards the swat van. Not looking away from the spot she finally gets in the back followed by the other survivors as the van pulls away.   
  
* * *  
  
A little over 10 minutes the van pulled up to the edge of the city, a large military base had been set up here. As the survivors stepped out they were greeted with m-16's pointed at them. "We're survivors." Said the man who had been smacked earlier. "My name is Steve, can I talk to someone?" One of the officials walked over to him. "You are going to the camp." The survivors looked confused as they we're marched away and locked in a large fenced area. Steve looked at the official's logo on his back. A large red imitation of a cross hung there, and under it was one word...Umbrella.  
  
Danielle looked around solemnly hoping the survivors would be able to get out of this. The girl who had coaxed her before walked up to her and sat down at her side. "My name's Julia." Danielle looked at her, her teary eyed face looking pale and forsaken. "I'm Danielle." Julia moved in closer. "Everything will be fine." Danielle looked away. "There's no hope is there? We're all going to die." Danielle buried her face into Julia's shoulder as she started crying again.  
  
* * *  
  
A bloody hand could be seen in the pile of rubble, it slowly moved and moved a few rocks out of the way, the bloody form of Aaron climbed out of the rubble. His right leg was broken at the knee, his left arm broken in 3 places. Shrapnel had embedded itself on his whole left side, in his face, ribs, leg, all scattered throughout his body. His breathing was shallow. He drew a Beretta from his belt and layed there not moving, hoping death would come fast. Hoping for the last fight every soldier dreams of. Hoping for another chance at life, always having hope for that is all a soldier has. Hope for the future. His Future Hope.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Rescued

Once again I must declare that I do not own Resident Evil, because those Capcom bastards might take away my beloved PS2 and my guitar.  
  
yawn: that was only two guesses  
  
Nemesis X: Don't worry everyones suicidal at times, but that was pretty sick huh? Thanks for the great review man. Peace Out.  
  
Paula: I killed Nemmy And I'd do it again. HAHAHAHA.  
  
Boyracer: Sorry man, had a little bit of writers block  
  
A helicopter flew over the decimated city, The pilot speaks to the 3 people in the back, one who is in his late 30's the other two look like teens.  
  
"Sir, I'm approaching the beacon now."  
  
"Jackson, Freid, I want this to go as smooth as possible, We've got a very injured man down there, deploy the stretcher in a code 3 fasion." Said the older more 'badass' soldier.  
  
The two teenagers replied by grabbing their respective ropes and latching a strange metallic device on them. The helicopter slows to hover mode and the two rappel to the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Aaron saw the chopper coming in low over the city. He smiled as he saw the two figures rappel with stretcher in hand. The two set it up. He managed to crawl onto it as the two teens latched ropes onto it and the stretcher was hoisted into the air with a mechanical wench. As he was locked into place on the side of the chopper he looked at the Brigadier General.  
  
"It's good to see you sir. This place has gone to hell." Aaron said while coughing up a few drops of blood.  
  
"Relax, you need medical attention, when we get to HQ you'll be treated. Rest Now."  
  
* * *  
  
Danielle had been uneasy the 2 hours she had been locked in this cage. Julia had been her only comfort.   
  
"He's dead, I'll never see him again."  
  
  
  
Julia had tried to comfort her to the best of her ability, but was unsuccessful. She knew what this young girl was going through. She had been through it before.   
  
* * *  
  
Aaron was floating in a gooey substance, like something out of a science-fiction novel. A breathing tube was placed in his mouth and was his only source of oxygen. When he had arrived at the makeshift HQ he was operated on with no anesthetics. The goo which was officialy dubbed Tox 3, was only good for rapid healing of wounds not for removing bits of metal known as shrapnel.  
  
When in the small tank with nothing to do all you have is your mind. It's up to the individual to think and recollect. There was only one thing Aaron could think about, his love, Danielle. He had laid in that street, his life slipping away from him, his thought was for her to get out safely. Aaron figured this was what love was, a thought about some person that could complete your life, obtaining your complete and utter devotion.   
  
The goo started to drain from the tank as he looked up into the face of his superior officers. He climbed out of the tank slowly and cracked his neck. He stared into the face of another officer.   
  
"Corporal..." Aaron said nodding to him  
  
"Go get dressed. Your needed. You've been reinstated and promoted."  
  
With saying that the corporal left and Aaron climbed out of the tank, he stumbled to his new locker and looked what was inside. A pair of black pants and a black shirt, socks and standard military boots. He dressed and walked outside. The camp was set in a standard military fasion, 6 tents all in a perfect square around a helipad. He walked into the northern tent, thus labeled the command tent. Inside the General was giving a small de-briefing about an enemy camp 20 miles south of them.   
  
"We'll go in in 3x3 teams one from the north, north-east and north-west. The teams will be as follows. Team Alpha led by the newly promoted Col. Aaron Sims. Following him will be Specialist Creed and Corporal Jackson. That team is dismissed to the Armory."  
  
The two privates got up and walked passed Aaron towards the Armory. Aaron quickly caught up to them.   
  
"Well, looks like the old team is back together again."  
  
Jackson and Creed stopped and looked at Aaron. The two 17 years olds looked like they would kill him, then busted out laughing.  
  
"It's good to you again, Sir" Said Creed  
  
"You too." Aaron replied  
  
The three soldiers walked into the tent flap of the armory. Weapons of all varieties littered the walls. Aaron smiled slowly.   
  
"Now I remember why I miss this job."  
  
A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I have finals. 


	9. The Attack

Grim: That's right I killed you, you son of a crackhead.  
  
Paula: Ummm....No Wesker, I'm not bringing in RE's actual characters, sorry.  
  
yawn: Vodka and Beer are good....I got four more years 'til I can buy my own shit.  
  
Danielle looked around quietly, the darkness that surrounded her seemed to be a comfort. Guards patrolled the outer ring of the fence, she sat there looking into the night sky. Aaron was gone and she truly had no reason left to live. Everything she cared about was gone.   
  
A bright light shined down on them activated by the flick of a switch. The spotlight roamed around getting everyone's attention. A loud, cruel voice came up over an intercom.  
  
"Come the morning, none shall live."  
  
* * *   
  
A chopper moved slowly through the night, it's blades whirling in whisper mode. It moved low to the ground, adjacent to it were two other helos, half a mile away. The helo slowed to a hover position and 3 figures rappelled from it. They headed straight for the nearest ridge.   
  
"Alright boys, the camp is a few clicks south of here. With any luck we should be there in at 0600." Aaron said lightly  
  
The three soldiers opened some bags and started to prepare there weapons. Automatics, Sub-Machine Guns, Pistols, and Close range weapons were stored amongst the trio. Having deployed there weapons they set off.  
  
* * *   
  
The second-to-last group of survivors were lined up on a type of metal gallows, metal cords were wrapped around there neck. A person in all black with various weapons stood next to a lever. He reached out took the lever and pulled it, the four bodies dropped and struggled for a brief few moments. They were then pumped full of lead as four soldiers shot them with fully automatic weapons. They were then removed and thrown into a furnace. Danielle felt weak in the knees as herself and Julia along with 2 other people were marched up there. The metal cords were then placed around there neck. Danielle scanned the ridge beyond the camp, hoping someone would be there to save them. She let one tear go as the man in black pulled the lever.  
  
* * *   
  
The team finally reached the ridge, Aaron had just heard some shots fired, he grabbed his binoculars and looked down. He set the binoculars and fell to his knees and clenched his fists. She was dead, the only person that mattered in his life now was dead. He picked up his M4 and swung it on his back.  
  
"Creed, give me the Gat."  
  
Creed walked over to a bag and took out a a large gun with eight barells and a weird formation. (A/N Gattling Gun, you know Arnold T-2, big gun, attacks police with it) He handed it to Aaron who took the ammo belt and clipped it onto the gun. Then taking the container filled with the belt of ammo, swung it onto his back.   
  
"No Mercy. No Fear. No Surrender." said Jackson slowly.   
  
Aaron looked at him and nodded, then stood up and put his foot on the crest of the ridge and with a slight grin said "Send them a mesage."   
  
Jackson and Creed opened there grenade launchers and loaded it. Aiming upwards they each pulled the trigger simaltaneously. The resounding explosion mixed with a crunch of metal announced that they had hit their targets. Aaron crossed the ridge and started on his way down the side of the hill just as enemy soldiers started emerging from all directions.   
  
Aaron smiled and pulled the trigger, letting loose the eight-barrelled monstrosity. Soldiers that had shown themselves fell, not to get up again. Jackson and Creed followed with there respective weapons blazing. Bullets ricoched all around them, the hissing noises of lead hitting the ground and their surroundings. Creed un-pinned a grenade and rolled it into a tent. The resulting explosion and screams announced that the grenade had done it's job.   
  
A large explosion to the north announced that the second team had completed it's objective and placed C4 around the large tents, presumed to be the command center.   
  
"Jackson...Creed," Aaron yelled "Secure a ten-foot perimeter with Team Bravo, then you will rendezvous with Team Omega."   
  
Jackson and Creed looked confused and ran off hoping that the Colonel knew what he was doing. Aaron looked at his comrades run off, then turned back. His Gat stopped spinning and Aaron dropped it. He made his way to the gallows in the middle of the camp and walked up the small metal stairs. He approached Danielle's body and carefully took her down and laid her on the rough metal platform. He took her head in his hands and kissed her gently on the forehead.   
  
"This shouldn't have happened...I should have saved you...."  
  
With saying that Aaron stood up and stepped off the platform. He raised his head slowly as a familiar sounds pierced the air. The whirring of blades announced that a helicopter had joined the battle. The chopper's machinegun started spraying bullets directly at Aaron. He dove to the side as the line of death neared him. He swung his M4 off his back and started firing. The chopper had flown directly above him, preventing Aaron from shooting it's main rotor blade. He aimed for the rear blade and started firing. As he did so three people rappeled from the chopper.   
  
The first that landed got a bullet in the head from Aaron's USP that he had just drawn. The others rappeled behind Aaron before he could react the first, drew a knife, the second kicked Aaron's gun from his hand as he spun around to get a shot at them. The second tried to kick Aaron, who caught his leg in between his arm and his chest, spun and smiled as a large, resounding crack was heard.   
  
The first lunged with his knife Aaron once again caught the arm of the opposition beween his arm and chest, applied pressure to his shoulder and again a loud crack was heard. Aaron sweeped the seconds leg and as he fell put his foot on his neck and applied a bit of pressure and snapped the man's neck. Turning his attention to the other man who's arm was dangling at his side. He drew his own knife and slit the man's throat. Grabbing one of the ropes that the soldiers had rappelled from Aaron struggled to climb up it as the helicopter pilot tried desperately to shake him.   
  
The man in the chopper moved the joystick forward as Aaron was halfway up the rope. The chopper lurched and started moving forward. Aaron finally reached the top and climbed in. The chopper pilot was dressed in all black and had various weapons stored around his body. He left the choppers controls on hover and left the chair to face the teenager.  
  
Aaron tried a fast manuever so he could try and set the chopper down. Spinning on the ball of his right foot Aaron brought his other foot down. The man in black blocked it and threw his fist into Aaron's side, cracking a rib. The man in black pulled on Aaron's leg making him lose balance and fall to the floor.  
  
"So are you the one the girl was crying over?" Said the man in black  
  
Aaron looked shocked, his face full of confusion, then it hit him.  
  
"Thats right, she cried all night, she even cried when I rung her pretty little neck." said the man in black with a big grin.  
  
Aaron looked at him with such a fury that containment would not last long. Acting on emotion, rather than intelligence, Aaron grabbed the man's leg and kicked the side of his knee, making a large cracking sound. The man fell to the floor while Aaron recovered and got up. He grabbed one of the bungee cords, un-hooked it from the helicopter and hung it around his neck.   
  
"Today, you die." Said Aaron coldly, full of rage.  
  
Aaron took the rope and threw it into the rotor blades of the helicopter sucking the man in black up with it into the rotor blades, he watched as a mess of gore and blood fell to the ground. Aaron jumped to the controls and gracefully landed the helicopter. He looked around slowly, he stood on the edge of a cliff watching the Umbrella encampment burn. His comrades made their way up to him. They all stood, watching, waiting. 


	10. Epilogue

Nemesis X: I thank you for your support of my story.  
  
A/N: I know, FINALLY, yep it's finally the epilogue, which means it's over.  
  
Aaron looked out the window, he had been transferred to a new facility somewhere in the polynesian islands. Since the death of his love he wanted to cut himself off from the rest of the world. He requested to be a permanent in the Black Dawn program. Keeping his rank as Lieutenant he would now command most of the soldiers in this base.   
  
The soft pitter-patter against the window announced that it had started raining. He looked upon the soldiers training in the field and walked out of the command room. Walking patiently down the hall, saluting people as he went he arrived at his quarters and sat on his bed. He waited for a time, contemplating about how his life would end up, and before he knew it, 3 hours had passed, dinner was over and it was lights out.  
  
He knew he had to get some sleep because they were being called into duty tomorrow. Another war in another part of the world. This would be his life now. Death, destruction, and hope. The only good thing a soldier has.  
  
Aaron quickly stripped off his shirt and looked at his back with a small mirror he had. The scars of immorality were there, branded by his junkie father. He laid in his bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. 


End file.
